Betrayal
by Fake Maknae
Summary: One Shortfic from triangle love KrisMinHan (XiuHan/LuMin 'n KrisMin/XiuRis)


**Title : Betrayal  
**

**Author : Fake Maknae**

**Genre : ?**

**Rated : ?**

**Don't like?So don't read and don't bash! DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading! (^o^)**

* * *

'Grabbb...'

Namja bersurai terang itu tersipu saat merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Tanpa harus berbalik sekali pun ia sudah bisa tau siapa pemilik pelukan hangat itu.

"Kris,apa kau akan segera berangkat ke kantor?"tanyanya sambil berbalik dan mengusap wajah namja yang sebentar lagi akan menikahinya.

"Eum,dan aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menemui Minseok-ku yang manis ini."

Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,jadi sebelum pergi aku harus menemuimu dulu."jawab sang lawan bicara.

"Dasar anak manja!"ucap Minseok seolah sedang memarahi tunangannya.

Tangannya bergerak bebas membenarkan jas dan dasi yang melingkar di leher Kris.

Ia memang selalu memperlakukan sang kekasih seperti itu,seolah-olah mereka sudah menikah meskipun sebenarnya pernikahan itu sendiri baru akan digelar bulan depan.

"Akh,aku hampir lupa,apa tadi malam Luhan ke sini?"

Minseok terkesiap,satu pertanyaan dari Kris mendadak membuat seluruf syarafnya mati rasa.

"Mwo?Luhan?Wae..?"

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala,kau tau,semalam bibi Xi sampai menelefonku karena ia tidak pulang."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"tanya Minseok hati-hati.

Terlihat sedang menutupi sesuatu dari namja yang masih mendekapnya erat.

"Ku rasa dia sedang patah hati."

"Patah hati?"

"Sebenarnya,alasan utama Luhan kembali ke Korea adalah untuk menemui kekasihnya dulu. Namja yang harus ditinggalkannya saat ia kuliah di luar negeri."

"Lalu,apa dia tidak bisa menemukan namja itu?"

"Bukan itu,hanya saja…namja itu akan menikah dengan seseorang yang juga sangat berharga bagi Luhan."

"..."

"Namja itu akan menikah dengan salah satu sahabat karibnya."

"Jadi karena itu?Dia bahkan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk semalam."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya,"Dari mana kau tau kalau semalam Luhan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"Se-sebenarnya dia sempat datang ke sini dan setelah itu pergi lagi entah ke mana."

"Ahh..geurae?Ya sudah,aku berangkat dulu,nde?"

"Eum,hati-hati."

Kris mengecup sekilas bibir Minseok sebelum mengambil kopernya kembali, tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari namja manis itu.

"Minseok-ah,kau tidak apa-apakan?"tanyanya khawatir.

" ..."

"Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu,eung?"

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya,takut jika Kris menyadari apa yang sedang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari namja beralis tebal itu.

"Aku..sebenarnya aku…aku tidak sengaja terjatuh di dekat kolam renang tadi."

"Omo,mana yang sakit?Kenapa tidak bilang,eum?"

"Gwaenchana,kau berangkat saja,aku bisa jaga diri."

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja,nanti juga sembuh."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,nde?"

Minseok mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum sangat manis kepada Kris sebelum ia pergi.

Namun seketika senyum itu pudar saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan –kamarnya- yang tertutup rapat.

Nafasnya terasa berat kala membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati seseorang masih tertidur pulas dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya.

Minseok mendekat dan akhirnya ikut berbaring di samping sosok itu.

Tersenyum miris mengingat apa yang telah mereka lewati semalam.

Mungkin apa yang selalu dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar,ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kenangan mereka yang pada akhirnya membuat keduanya terjerembap jatuh ke dalam jurang pengkhianatan.

"Lu,ireonna..."bisiknya lirih.

Mata indah itu terbuka saat merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa indra pendengarannya.

"Kau tau Minseok,tidak ada satu pun yang berhak merebutmu dariku."

"..."

"Bahkan jika orang itu adalah Kris sahabatku sekali pun."ucap Luhan dengan tangannya yang sudah memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Minseok.

* * *

**END...**

**Shortfic yg tercipta(?) di tengah kepenatan mengerjakan tugas" kuliah (T,T)**

**Ok,saya tw story-nya agak random,tpi yg gak sengaja nemu dan baca,tolong direview ya...**

**Thx... *bow with Chen-Chen* ^^**


End file.
